


Licking Up The Flames

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Divorce, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Past Abuse, Scars, The Hale Fire, kindergarten teacher Kira, single parent Braeden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kira sees her was 6am on a Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licking Up The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> please read the end notes before reading as their are potential triggers in this fic.

The first time Kira saw her was 6am on a Sunday morning.

She had a tendency to sleep like the dead – unattractive snoring and drooling and all – but the loud beeping warning of a vehicle rehearsing slowly dragged her from a good dream. She sighed and rolled onto her front, one leg tossed up and over a pillow that had worked its way down the bed, face mashed into the mattress.

Slowly, it dawned on her that it wasn’t just the trash being collected; the loud rumble of an engine seemed to go on forever before finally cutting out, but then it was just followed by loud voices. 

Scowling, she dragged herself out of bed, moving to the window where sunlight streamed in through her thin curtains. She yanked them open, squinting at the sunshine as she found the source of the noise.

There was a huge, bright purple truck parked outside. _Bucks Movers_ was emblazoned on the side in stark white letters and a moving crew were unloading furniture from it, calling directions to each other as they carried pieces into the house next door. 

The house to her left had been empty since Kira moved in seven months ago; it was the only one on her street still vacant. The whole street was new, recently built. The house was identical to her own; one storey with a garage, a typical cookie-cutter suburban house, on a cookie-cutter suburban street, in a cookie-cutter suburban neighborhood. 

Kira padded through her house, pausing to greet Dotty when the tabby lifted her head with a little mewling sound, and stepped out onto her porch. The wood was warm from the sun, seeping through the soles of her socks as she moved closer to the side facing the neighboring house. She wasn’t the only curious one; a few of her neighbors had stepped out to take a look. Her neighbor on her right side, Mrs Walker, was already outside, pruning her rose bush in her pajamas as she spied on whoever was moving in. 

Apart from the moving crew, Kira couldn’t see anyone. She curled her toes around the edge of the porch, bouncing slightly in the cool early summer breeze, curiosity getting the better of her. 

A sleek Camaro pulled up behind the moving truck and the back door to the house opened. Kira watched as a woman stepped out. She was beautiful; older than Kira, tall and lean with glossy dark hair, dressed in tight jeans, a leather jacket and boots. 

She closed the door and turned – and her gaze locked with Kira’s.

She was suddenly hyper aware that she was wearing the pajamas with the nerdy bunnies on them and her pizza socks, and at some point in the night a lot of hair had come loose from her ponytail to stick up in wild clumps. She looked like a mess compared to her gorgeous, sleek new neighbor, but the woman just lifted her hand in a wave before climbing into the Camaro.

It revved loudly before driving away and Kira watched until it turned the corner at the end of the street.

She only looked away when she heard Mrs Walker speaking to one of their neighbors, already discussing the new woman on their street. 

She shook her head slightly, heading back inside her house and closing the door. 

 

 

There was a knock on her door three days later. 

Kira had just got back from work and she finished tugging on a clean shirt before heading out to open the door. A bright smile full of perfect white teeth greeted her and she offered Mrs Walker a quick smile back.

The Walkers intimidated her. They were just as cookie cutter as the street they lived on; they were the ideal of an All-American family, all blonde hair and blue eyes, and fit and beautiful. Jennifer was a yoga instructor (though she dabbled in pilates since it was all the rage), her husband, Jason, was a dentist. They had two kids: Hunter, who was on the honor roll and captain of the swim team, and Amber, who was in the chess club and played the violin. Jennifer’s favorite hobby was scrapbooking and she’d taken up juicing; junk food was banned from her house.

Kira had learned all this within an hour of meeting Mrs Walker seven months ago, when she’d rocked up on her doorstep to welcome her to the neighborhood. It wasn’t that she wasn’t _nice_ , she was just...chatty, and so intimidating with how perfect she was. It always made Kira feel like she had something stuck in her teeth or something. 

Kira had been born and raised in New York. She was used to neighbors who ignored each other save for occasionally yelling when the other’s trashcan overspilled onto the sidewalk. She was used to anonymity and just doing things her own way, not worrying about how other people saw her. Here, Jennifer Walker had taken one look at the fox tattoo on Kira’s wrist and looked like she’d smelled something foul. Kira had been the street’s source of gossip for _two weeks_. 

“Hi, Mrs Walker.”

“Jennifer, please,” she held up a dish. “I thought I’d bring over a casserole.”

One thing Kira did love about the street was the generosity; her first week after moving in, she’d been showered with casseroles and cookies and brownies from her neighbors to welcome her. Considering she liked to leave things to the last minute and her kitchen utensils weren’t unpacked until three weeks after moving in, the edible gifts were definitely welcome. 

“Oh, well, thank you,” she smiled. “That’s really nice of you.” Jennifer offered a bright smile and she blinked, then realization hit. “Um, would you like to come in?”

She was rewarded by a dazzling grin as Jennifer stepped inside, sweeping straight into the kitchen. She set the casserole down on the counter; it smelled like cooked tomatoes and meat and Kira’s mouth watered. She’d been planning on just ordering pizza since she was too tired to cook, but the casserole was definitely a better option.

“Gorgeous weather today, wasn’t it?” 

Kira glanced out of the window. “It sure was?” she offered. 

“So, how are you finding our new neighbor?” Jennifer tucked her hair behind her ears, gaze eager. 

“I haven’t actually met her yet.”

She’d considered going over to introduce herself, but she couldn’t find a way of doing so that wouldn’t just come across as awkward. She thought about cooking something, adopting her neighbors’ tactic of using food as an ice breaker, but since the only thing she could safely make without burning something was beans on toast, she figured that wasn’t the best option.

She hadn’t seen much of her new neighbor, aside from glimpsing her once or twice from her kitchen window as the woman either left or arrived home. 

“No, she seems very... _shy_ ,” Jennifer replied. “No one’s really spoken to her yet. But Julia told me she sees that black car a lot.”

Kira blinked, unsure how she was supposed to respond. She offered a nod. “Really?”

Jennifer nodded. “And, you know, a woman her age living alone, moving into a house on her own...well. I don’t want to make assumptions, but Julia did point out that she could be divorced. And with the gentleman in the black car calling on her so often...”

“She’s in a relationship?”

Jennifer giggled. “No, it’s her lover, of course. An _affair_.”

For a moment, Kira was amazed that they’d got all that from the new neighbor living alone and the Camaro showing up frequently. Then she felt a frisson of betrayal. The dish Jennifer had brought her wasn’t just a casserole. It was a _gossip_ casserole.

“Well,” she said, “I mean, we don’t know anything about her, so...”

“Of course!” Jennifer said quickly. She glanced at her watch. “Well, I’d better get going; I’ve got to pick Amber up from ballet. Enjoy the casserole.” She fluttered her fingers in a dainty wave and Kira saw her out. 

Before she closed the door, Kira spotted her neighbor. She was dressed in an oversized, worn shirt and ripped jeans, painting her house; instead of the peach it had been before, the building was now mostly a soft eggshell blue, with white trim and detailing. With the cherry wood of the porch, it looked a lot nicer.

After a moment, she glanced up, meeting Kira’s gaze. She straightened and turned; with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, Kira could see three long scars running down her throat. 

She offered a smile that softened her expression and Kira returned it, even as guilt churned in her stomach as she thought of the conversation she’d just had with Jennifer. 

Her neighbor’s hand lifted in a wave and Kira quickly returned it, then closed the door, pressing her back against it as she released a slow breath.

 

 

“I don’t get why Jackson insisted on _green_. It looks hideous.”

Kira glanced over at Lydia. Her best friend was typing away at her phone as they walked, artfully dodging the puddles in the store’s parking lot. 

“Paint it over?” she suggested teasingly.

Lydia looked up, expression thoughtful.

“I was _kidding_ , Lyds.”

The redhead just smiled, tucking her phone away in her purse as they stepped into the store. Kira sighed as soon as they were inside the dry warmth of the building. Lydia had been planning this housewarming barbecue to celebrate her and Jackson finally getting their own house for months, but of course it had to end up raining. They were doing a last minute food and booze run while Jackson decorated the house for the party.

“How’s work?” she asked, heels clicking as she pushed a cart along.

“Good. We break for the summer next week.” Kira was partially looking forward to it, but she knew within a couple of weeks, she’d be bored. She loved being a kindergarten teacher and the summer always seemed to drag along. 

Lydia smiled, wheeling the cart around a corner. Kira glanced at the list clutched between manicured fingers, then headed off to find the chips. She grabbed a packet of cool ranch, but paused when she spotted the nacho cheese ones right at the top of the shelves. She stretched up on her tip toes, reaching for a pack, but her fingertips just brushed the shelf, not quite reaching.

Warmth caressed her back as someone reached over her, grabbing the bag of chips and handing it to her.

“Thanks!” she turned and looked up into dark eyes.

“No problem,” her neighbor smiled.

Kira’s heart tripped slightly. This close, the woman was even more gorgeous. She had at least four inches on Kira and was lean compared to Kira’s slender. Her smile was warm and infectious and Kira couldn’t help but grin back.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Those dark eyes sparkled as she looked down at Kira. “I’m Braeden.”

_Braeden_. It suited her.

“Kira,” she stuck a hand out awkwardly. “It’s cool to meet you. Properly, I mean.”

Braeden just smiled, shaking her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Kira.” She leaned in just a little bit closer, making Kira’s knees feel a little weak as she reached past her to grab a pack of chips and chuck them in her basket. 

She turned to walk away, but tossed a smile and a warm, “I guess I’ll see you around, Kira,” before she disappeared around the corner, dark curls bouncing on her shoulders.

Kira’s stomach was doing flip flops. She took a deep breath, unable to keep the smile off her face as she turned. 

Lydia raised an eyebrow, hip cocked slightly as she looked at Kira. “Who was that?” 

“Braeden,” Kira liked how the name rolled off her tongue. “My neighbor. She just introduced herself.”

“ _That_ ’s the neighbor you were talking about? It’s been three weeks and you’ve only just got her name?” 

Kira shrugged. “We’re both...shy, I guess.”

“Mm hm. And you’ve got a crush on her.” Lydia smiled at Kira’s expression. “You looked at her like you wanted to climb her like a tree.”

Kira felt heat rise in her cheeks. “I did not.”

“Hey, she’s beautiful. And she definitely didn’t mind getting all close and personal there.” Lydia grabbed the chips in Kira’s hands, dropping them into the cart. “You should give it a shot. You haven’t dated in forever.”

Which was true. Not since college, actually. For a while, she’d been too focused on her career, and since then...she’d just not really found anyone who made the sparks fly or anything. She was happy being single right now; she had a nice house, the job she loved, and her cat. She didn’t need to worry about relationships right now.

But...Braeden _did_ kind of make those sparks fly.

Lydia’s gaze softened. “Come on,” she said, giving Kira’s hand a little squeeze. “It’s worth a try, right?”

Kira tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, gazing in the direction Braeden had gone. “Maybe.”

 

 

Okay, so she ignored Lydia’s advice. Or was kind of...delaying following through with it. 

Whenever she thought of flirting with Braeden or anything like it, her guts clenched and she felt kind of clammy. She’d always been shy. She’d got past the crippling stages of it that had plagued her in high school, but she still sucked at making the first move at...pretty much anything. Especially with dating.

So she opted to just ignore her crush, in the hopes it would go away eventually. She didn’t even know Braeden; it was stupid to feel this way, like a middle schooler with their first crush. 

Not that Braeden made it easy or anything to ignore the crush.

Kira first found out about Braeden’s love of yoga when she’d decided to finally try and tame the garden a bit. She’d been in the middle of mowing the lawn when she’d looked up and spotted Braeden in her own back yard, balancing on one foot on a blue yoga mat as she eased into a stretch. She was dressed in small yoga shorts and a tank top and she was apparently able to bend her body like a pretzel. 

Kira had almost mowed over her own foot.

After that, it was a regular occurrence; Kira often saw Braeden in her garden, either doing yoga or working out. She’d go for runs and then do stretches to cool down in her yard, her body taut and muscles stretching, skin smooth with a sheen of sweat. She always wore tight spandex gym clothes that drove Kira crazy. 

Once, she was reading out back when Braeden came out. She offered her a wave before rolling out her yoga mat. She was wearing shorts and a sports bra, showing off a firm stomach and two large scars on her abdomen. Kira’d had to go inside, bright red and... _wistful_.

Braeden set up a punch bag on her back porch, and she was _amazing_ , gliding her body into high kicks and smooth punches. There was this natural strength to her, not just physical but in the way she held herself, a strength that came from the core of her soul, like a fighter. It drew Kira in, made her want to _know_ her, completely, inside and out.

Braeden also wore tight jeans a lot. Ones that clung to shapely legs, showing off firm thigh muscles, and Kira was embarrassed at how often she thought about how those strong thighs would feel around her head. 

She hadn’t gathered the nerve to speak to her again, but they exchanged a lot of waves and smiles. Once, Kira was reading on her porch when the Camaro pulled up. Braeden left her house in a sparkly top and heels, climbing into the car, and Kira couldn’t help but wonder about the guy who drove it. Maybe Braeden wasn’t single. She was beautiful and strong and had the warmest smile Kira had ever seen; it would definitely make sense that she was in a relationship.

So she kept her feelings to herself and pretended she wasn’t head over heels for her neighbor. 

It was working. Mostly.

 

 

_Knock knock knock_.

Kira groaned. She’d just got settled in front of the TV in her pajamas, glass of wine and bowl of popcorn on the table. But there was another knock on the door and it sounded urgent, so she got to her feet, opening the door. She blinked.

“Braeden? Hi.”

She was dressed in baggy jeans; her top was splattered with something chocolatey and she had flour on her cheek. Her dark eyes took in Kira’s small shorts and scruffy ponytail.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I didn’t mean to...”

“Its fine,” Kira interrupted quickly. “Are you okay?”

“I need to borrow a cup of sugar.”

Kira blinked. “Are you serious?” she couldn’t help but smile.

Braeden nodded. “Deadly,” she replied. “Please? I’m trying to bake a cake and it keeps turning out like shit, and I’ve just run out of sugar and I just...”

“Okay,” Kira placed her hands on Braeden’s shoulders. “Take a deep breath.”

The older woman did, breathing in deeply before letting it go.

“Better?”

Braeden nodded.

“There you go. Give me two seconds, okay?”

Braeden looked confused, but she complied, watching as Kira switched off the TV, grabbed a bag of sugar from the kitchen, and tried to balance on one foot as she tugged on her shoes. After a moment, Braeden’s mouth tipped into a little smile.

“The pizza socks again,” she said playfully. 

Kira bit the inside of her cheek. “They’re comfy.”

“I like them.”

She grinned and ushered Braeden out, closing the door behind them. “Let’s go bake a cake.”

She’d never been inside Braeden’s house. She didn’t know what she was expecting; maybe sleek and modern, or edgy, something like the woman herself. Instead, it was pretty simply furnished. It was trendy, but homely. Kira liked it.

The kitchen looked like a hurricane had ripped through it. Cake mix spilled over the counter, there was flour all over the floor, and utensils were scattered across every available surface. There were three cakes already done, sitting on the counter; all with yellow icing and sugar daisies. They were a bit lopsided and messy, but they looked edible.

“These look great,” she said, “What’s wrong with them?”

“They’re not perfect.” Braeden replied, sliding onto one of the stools. “They need to be perfect.” She dragged her hands through her hair. “God, thirty two years old and I can’t even make a _cake_ right.”

“Hey,” Kira said softly, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Cakes can be hard. I can’t cook, like, _at all_ , but I can bake like a pro. We just need to fix the oven temperature and make the icing a little firmer and it’ll be perfect.”

Braeden looked up. “Are you sure?”

She had icing in her hair and Kira smiled, picking it out. “Positive,” she replied.

She looked over the recipe Braeden had been using, making a couple of adjustments, and they got to work. Kira got lost in the familiar task of baking for a while, but as Braeden carefully poured mixture between two tins, she spoke up.

“So what do you do?” 

“I work night time security at the store,” Braeden replied. She wrinkled her nose slightly as she said it.

“Not your dream job?” Kira asked.

Braeden was quiet for a few, long moments, brow furrowed slightly. Kira was about to say it didn’t matter and switch the subject, anything to remove the sadness in her eyes, when Braeden spoke again.

“I used to be a US Marshal.”

Kira looked down at the spoon she was washing, rinsing off orange scented suds. “What happened?” she asked.

“I got shot.”

_Woah_.

When she looked over, Braeden lifted her shirt, showing the scars Kira had seen before. She turned so Kira could see her back, where there was just one exit wound. 

“They had to dig the other bullet out of me in surgery,” she said. “It didn’t hit anything vital. But I just...I knew the job wasn’t for me. I’d loved it before, but I had other priorities, and if I got shot again, I might not be so lucky.”

Kira nodded, reaching out slightly. “Can I?” Braeden nodded and Kira gently touched the scars, trying to imagine what it must be like to be shot. A shiver went through her. 

“I was out of work for a long time while I recovered. But I’m physically fit, I’ve regained the strength and fitness I lost while I was resting. I figured a job in security was ideal.”

Kira nodded, heart heavy. Braeden just watched her as she traced the scars. She took a deep breath, then smiled, tapping Braeden’s firm abdomen.

“You’re definitely fit,” she teased.

Braeden smiled. “I used to have a six pack.”

“I don’t think I could ever work out that much. My tummy’s all soft.” 

“Soft?” Braeden laughed.

Kira lifted up her tank top, poking her stomach. It was flat, but definitely not firm and toned like Braeden’s. It was soft beneath her fingertips. Braeden poked gently at the flesh and smiled. 

“If you want to get a little stronger, you could swing by my self defence class.”

Kira tilted her head, curious as she dropped her top again.

“I run a self defence class in town, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday evenings,” Braeden clarified. “It’s a class for women and it’s free. It’s a good work out and...it’ll teach you skills that can be vital.”

Kira knew there was a story behind the ghost in Braeden’s eyes as she talked about self defence. She couldn’t help but glance at the scars on the woman’s neck and Braeden lifted a hand to rub them.

“Bad break up,” she said quietly, “Back when I was twenty. He didn’t like that I decided it was over so he got a little knife happy.”

Kira swallowed. God, just a bit deeper with that knife, or a couple of inches closer to her artery, and she wouldn’t have survived. She couldn’t imagine facing what Braeden had and being as strong as she was now. She gazed at Braeden, a strong, breathless feeling swelling in her chest. She so fiercely wanted to protect her.

Braeden cleared her throat and stepped back. “Seriously, you should drop by sometime. I’ll teach you some self defence. It’s always worth knowing.”

Kira nodded. “Sure,” she replied softly. 

Braeden smiled, the tension melting with the warmth of her expression, and moved to carefully slide the cake tins in the oven.

While the heavenly scent of something chocolatey baking filled the kitchen, Braeden filled two glasses with red wine, holding one out to Kira.

“Thanks for helping out. I was panicking a little bit.”

Kira grinned. “A little bit?” 

“A lot,” Braeden conceded. She grabbed one of the failed attempts. “Want a slice?”

Kira nodded. They ended up sitting at the kitchen island, knees brushing as they ate cake and drank wine. The cake tasted good, despite its appearance. She wondered why Braeden was so fixed on the cake being perfect, but she didn’t question it. She’d asked a lot of questions tonight, delved pretty deep into Braeden’s business. 

“So, you can’t cook?” Braeden said as she licked icing off her fingertips.

Kira shook her head. “I can ruin pasta. It’s almost a skill, actually.”

“I’m decent at cooking. I can make a mean lasagne.” Braeden bumped their shoulders together. “Let me cook for you as a thank you?”

Butterflies swarmed Kira’s stomach. She ducked her head with a smile, nodding. “Sounds good.”

 

 

Kira didn’t go to Braeden’s class straight away. She knew she’d end up embarrassing herself with how out of shape she was. So she took up jogging, dragging herself out of bed early so she could run without worrying about people being up and about and seeing her.

She’d just got back from a jog and was stretching her aching muscles when the Camaro rolled to a stop outside Braeden’s house. It was 5:45am on a Tuesday; Braeden wouldn’t be home yet.

The sun was just starting to rise, red-gold slowly dripping into the sky as a man climbed out of the car. Kira had seen him before, but he was even more attractive up close, with his dark stubble and leather jacket. He looked annoyed when he first caught Kira staring, but then he recognized her as Braeden’s neighbor and offered a nod.

“She’s not home,” Kira blurted. “She works until six on Tuesdays.” She winced, realizing a second late how much of a stalker that made her sound. 

The guy just smiled slightly. “I know. I’ll wait inside.” He dug a key out of his pocket and Kira watched as he headed to Braeden’s front door, letting himself in.

Kira’s heart sank. She’d thought maybe Braeden was dating someone, but this guy had a _key_ to her house; that was serious. She felt stupid and bitter for letting herself get her hopes up. 

Dejected, she let herself into her own house, closing the door behind her. Dotty raised her head from her favored spot on the couch, giving a little purr-mewl, tail flicking slightly. Kira sighed, sitting down next to her and letting the cat rub its head against her hand.

“At least I’ll always have you, Dotty.”

 

 

A week later, Kira came home to a note on her door.

_Dinner at 6? – B._

She bit her lip, taking it off her door and heading inside. She’d kept to herself since the morning she’d sort-of met Braeden’s boyfriend. She already knew she was going over – Braeden’s cooking was amazing – but she needed to steel herself first. She couldn’t get her hopes up, not again. 

She showered and dressed in a leather skirt and a sweater, brushing out her hair. She fed Dotty, dropping a kiss to the kitty’s nose before heading out. 

The door was slightly ajar when she got to Braeden’s and she knocked, calling her name.

“Come on in.”

Kira stepped inside, closing the door. She followed the smell of onions, garlic and tomato frying to the kitchen and Braeden looked up from where she was stirring something at the stove, offering a warm smile. She was wearing jeans and a sparkly, low cut top, her feet bare, and Kira toed off her own boots before sitting at the kitchen island.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“Hey. How was the movie?”

Kira shrugged. It was about as good as it could be when she was the only single one in the group; on her right, Stiles had practically been in Scott’s lap and on her left, Allison and Malia were making out for most of the movie. 

Braeden smiled and poured her a glass of wine. “That good, huh?”

They ate at the kitchen island. Kira sipped her wine, poking at her food. She was lost in her thoughts and it took her a couple of minutes to realize that Braeden had stopped speaking and was just gazing at her. She looked up, swallowing a mouthful of pasta.

“What?”

“What’s wrong?” Braeden asked softly.

Kira shook her head. “Nothing.” Her friend looked doubtful and she bit her lip, quiet for a moment. “I met your boyfriend last week.”

There was a long moment of silence. When Kira looked up, Braeden was just staring at her, brows furrowed slightly.

“What?”

“I’m just confused,” Braeden said slowly, “Considering I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Kira blinked. “Camaro guy? With the stubble and the leather jacket and the key to your house?”

“You mean Derek. My _best friend_ Derek. Who is very happily married to my other best friend, Isaac.”

Kira blinked. “I...oh.” She looked down. “I just...with the key and everything, I assumed...”

“People do a lot of assuming around here.”

Kira winced. She didn’t dare look up, sure Braeden would be mad with her. After a moment, however, fingers found hers, giving a little squeeze and urging her to risk a glance up. To her surprise, Braeden was actually smiling slightly, amusement clear on her face.

“Kira, I’m single,” she said. “ _Very_ single.”

Her thumb brushed over the delicate skin of Kira’s wrist as she said it and Kira felt her pulse jump, her belly warm and full of fluttering butterflies. 

“Good,” she replied softly. 

They finished dinner and moved to Braeden’s living room, getting settled on the couch with their glasses of wine. Braeden’s hand found Kira’s hip, warm and grounding, and Kira moved closer, enjoying the comfort of the other woman’s body. Braeden smiled as Kira looked up into warm dark eyes.

Brave from the wine, Kira moved in for a kiss. 

Braeden pulled back slightly. “Kira...”

Rejection, harsh and bitter, smashed into Kira’s heart. She swallowed, scooting back on the couch, heat rising in her cheeks. “I...”

“No, please, just...wait. Listen.” Braeden reached a hand out and, after a moment, Kira took it. “I like you, Kira. I really do.” 

She looked away. “Sure.”

“I do,” Braeden insisted. “It’s just...complicated.”

“How? I like you, you say you like me. We kiss, we date, we...give it a shot. There’s nothing complicated about it.”

Braeden’s smile was weak. “Kira, I have a daughter.”

Kira’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click. She blinked a couple of times, processing Braeden’s words. “Well. I guess that does complicate things.”

Braeden looked down, pushing a hand through her hair. “Derek’s my best friend. He’s also my ex brother in law, though he always felt like a real brother to me. He was the only one there for me...after.” 

Curiosity burned Kira, but she stayed quiet, just waiting for Braeden to tell her in her own time. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, watching as Braeden struggled with finding the right words for a few long moments.

“I met Peter when I was twenty two. He’s older than me by ten years. It was a hurricane kind of romance and only after did I realize that we never loved each other that deeply, we just got caught up in it. I fell pregnant quickly and me and Peter got married after Cassie was born. She’s amazing, Kira. She’s nine now and she’s so smart. She’s my whole world.”

“She lives with her dad?” Kira questioned softly.

Braeden nodded. “The divorce was...messy. Peter didn’t take it well, there were a lot of arguments, and it affected Cassie a lot. Derek was there for me throughout because he’s the only one who got how vicious Peter could be sometimes and there were some...unpleasant allegations. Peter convinced Cassie to insist on living with him. It’s...” she rubbed a hand over her face. “Before me, he had a wife and a child. They both died in a fire that killed Derek’s sister too. So it’s...it’s complicated, and I couldn’t take Cassie away from him, not when he broke down the way he did at the thought of it. Losing me was nothing. We never truly loved each other, we just...settled for each other. But Cassie’s the only thing he has.”

_Holy shit_. Kira reached out, taking Braeden’s hand. _Complicated_ was a mild term for it. 

“The cake was for her, for her birthday party. She loved it, by the way.” Braeden gave Kira a little smile. “I see her regularly. Me and Peter have agreed on shared custody now, so Cassie will be staying with me at weekends soon and visiting in school holidays. So I...I really like you, Kira, and I want to give us a shot. But you’re younger than me and I understand if it’s too much.”

Kira tucked her hair behind her ears, just absorbing everything Braeden had told her. She definitely hadn’t expected that Braeden had a child and maybe Braeden wasn’t looking for casual, but...neither was Kira. 

“I like you,” she said honestly, “I can see myself falling for you so easily, Braeden. I understand things will be complicated and probably a little difficult to start with, but...it’s worth it if I get to be with you. I’d really like to give us a shot.”

Braeden’s shoulders loosened with relief and she cupped Kira’s face, guiding her into a slow, sweet kiss. Kira closed her eyes, pressing their bodies together as she kissed her back, enjoying the soft slide of their lips and the gentle touch of Braeden’s fingers on her jaw.

When they pulled back, Braeden smiled, pressing their foreheads together. “I think it’ll _definitely_ be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is description of Braeden's scars; mention of gunshot wounds and surgery, and mention of recovery. There is also mention of past abuse and Braeden's previous lover attempting to kill her. Also mention of the Hale fire and deaths occurred in it, divorce, and Peter being vindictive.


End file.
